


Room Mate Wars

by Madquinn13



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Betty and Carmilla do not get along despite their shared traumas. Laura and Danny end up yelling at each other in defence of their girlfriends and Perry’s Friends night is interrupted by her floor don duties. </p><p>Written for whatwouldlaurahollisdo on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room Mate Wars

Betty watched the videos over and over. She saw herself on the screen and couldn’t recognise herself. She saw the part where Carmilla admitted to helping a few get away, to not even trying to help her. Betty couldn’t explain this feeling inside her. It was like her blood was boiling. She saw a shirt on the bed and noticed it was Carmilla’s. She withheld every desire she had to rip the shirt to shred, to take the violence she wished upon Carmilla and use the shirt as a surrogate.   
She needed to call Danny. Danny was a God send when it came to dealing with all of this. She would give her the information she needed to know and how to fix it all. She could make all the terrible feelings go away with just a touch. Since waking to a war going on around her and a blinding devouring light, she wasn’t the Elizabeth she was before. Now she was stuck at some twelfth rate college, sharing a room with her kidnapper and her kidnapper’s naïve girlfriend.   
“Danny, if you’re not busy or anything can you come here please. I watched Laura’s videos and I can already feel the panic attack coming and it would be nice if you could come here until it passes but if you’re busy it’s fine. School is important.” Betty’s voice was sounding more and more rushed the closer she was to finishing.   
“I’m already on the way.” Danny knew this time was coming. She wasn’t looking forward to it. She hated to think about how Betty must be feeling, having her life completely changed. Ruined. Betty has said that the only thing about being stuck at Silas that she was grateful for was that it made her meet Danny.   
Danny entered the room and saw Betty sitting on her bed, back against the wall and her knees pulled up to her chest.   
“Where do you want to start?” Danny asked sitting down next to her.  
“Carmilla said she tried to help some.” Betty’s voice was shaking but Danny could tell she was trying to be strong.  
“She did.”  
“But she didn’t try to help me.”  
“No.”  
“I’m forced to share a room with someone who helped ruin my life and admits that she never tried to help.”  
“You can always move in with me, you know that. Some of the girls already want you to pledge next semester and we don’t have to share my room, you can have your own, we have so much space it’s not even funny.” Danny just wanted to make it all better. She didn’t know what to do though.  
“I know I can, but I don’t want to just give up. Carmilla already took everything once, I’m not about to give it to her.” Betty leaned her head onto Danny’s chest.   
“Do you want me to talk to Laura and Carmilla and respecting your space and what you’ve been through?”   
“I don’t think they care.” Betty admitted.  
“Laura does. She started this whole thing just for you.” Danny kissed the top of Betty’s head. “Carmilla only cares about Laura. But she’s not that bad sweetie, I know she seems like a bitch and she kind of is but if we didn’t have her, we’d all be dead.”   
“I know but she could’ve stopped this centuries ago.” Betty thought about this for a while. “She could’ve stopped this from the very first time. We never would have had to worry about being eaten by giant living lights. But no, she wanted to spend her after life helping that monster ruin girls’ lives and killing them! Look at what happened to Ell, Carmilla claimed to love her, how long do you think it’ll be before Laura ends up the same?” Betty asked.   
“I don’t know, I worry about that sometimes, we can’t forget that Carmilla is a predator, she’s a vampire, and she’s a serial killer. Who dates a known serial killer? She’s a terrible person, she doesn’t seem to care about anything. She mocks anything, she complained when we all watch a movie and the dog doesn’t die.”  
“I think that has most to do with the fact that she’s a giant cat than the vampire, soulless thing.” Danny shrugged. “But no she’s pretty terrible and the second we find out Laura is in danger from her we’ll kill her. I’ll make sure Laura stays safe.” Danny promised.  
“Do you still love her?”  
“Laura?”  
“Yeah, I mean I know you two had something but she broke up with you before you even started dating.”   
“Betty I honestly only think of Laura as my friend, do I want my friends to be killed by giant cats? No. But with you, you’re my everything. I’ll do anything for you. You know that.” Danny had to tilt Betty’s chin up so she could actually look at her. “You know I’ll bring down this whole world if it meant making you happy right?” Danny seemed so unsure of herself at this moment.   
“You don’t have to be that dramatic.” Betty answers pulling her knees back up and leaning back fully on Danny.   
“You know what I’m trying to say.” Danny wrapped her arms back around her. “Are you feeling better?”  
“Uh huh but I kind of want a nap.”   
“So nap. I’ll be here. I’ll make sure no one kidnaps you or anything.” Danny swore.  
“Okay. I love you.” Betty gave Danny a quick kiss before getting cuddled into her so she could fall asleep.   
…  
Betty was awoken by the yelling.  
“You can’t kick me out of the room!” Carmilla argued.  
“Carm I’m just asking for you to go until Betty finishes her nap. She’s been having a hard day and you waking her up yelling isn’t going to help it.”  
“It’s not my fault Jamie Lee Curtis is uncomfortable around here.”  
“No it actually it is your fault.” Danny reached for something behind her. “You’re the one who took her. You’re the one who helped kidnapped her. It’s all your fault this happened to her. So if she needs space away from her you, you need to back the fuck off.” Danny picked up her sword and laid it next to her. “I’ll enjoy driving this through you because I know how much it’ll make her feel better not having to all but live with her captor.”  
“For the last fucking time Xena I didn’t do any kidnapping! You seem to be forgetting who actually went to get the only fucking thing that could stop the light, while you were busy sulking about how much you hated that you were dumbed before you even got the chance to date Laura.”   
“The only reason you tried to stopped this was because Laura ran off to fight it herself. She sent you away. You decided to trade her friends in for her without even talking to her about it. You promised to get her to abandon everyone and everything she had worked towards and you never told her about it. You only seem to care when it comes to how it effects you. You didn’t care until Ell, now Laura. If you don’t have some kind of investment in the women you don’t care if they survive.”   
Betty decided to keep herself quiet so she could see what was going to happen.  
“Does Betty find your insane need to control her unbearable like Laura did?”  
“What are you going to do without Mommy to tell you what to do?” Danny mocked. Carmilla was about to retort when the door busted open, this was a good time to pretend to wake up.   
“Why are you two yelling at each other?” Laura demanded to know what was going on. She could hear the pair yelling from down the hall.   
“Carmilla won’t respect the fact that what she did to Betty makes her uncomfortable to be in the same room as her.”   
“Who fucking died!” Carmilla stressed.   
“Both of you stop it!” Laura yelled.   
“No way, I was promised a Carmilla kabob.” Betty chose this moment to get up. Danny picked up the sword.  
“No one is impaling anyone on a sword!” Laura was trying to keep herself in the middle. “I am sorry you are uncomfortable in our room Betty. Maybe you should just move out.”   
“Or maybe your girlfriend could not spend every night and every minute of every day here.” Betty glared.   
“Carm go wait in the bathroom.”   
“Why?”  
“Because I don’t want you to see me kick Betty’s ass.” Laura glared at Betty.   
“Why not that sounds hot?” Carmilla pouted up at up.   
“You couldn’t kick Betty’s ass.” Danny actually laughed at the thought.   
“I can! I killed the Dean! I could kick her ass.”   
“Bring it!” Betty was moving to meet Laura and Carmilla moved closer to grab at Danny.   
“Don’t you dare!” Laura slapped at Carmilla’s arm. “Bathroom now!”   
“Come on Elvira don’t wanna show Laura that you won’t do anything she asks.”   
Thankfully they weren’t quiet and found themselves being sprayed by Perry with what they hoped was water in that bottle.   
“This breaks so many rules! If you can’t co-exist on your own than I will have to intervene and you are interrupting Friends night!” Perry yelled at them.   
“Hasn’t that show been canceled for years?” Carmilla asked only to be sprayed by the bottle again.   
“That is not the point!” Perry yelled, she was starting to resemble the look Hermione Granger had in Half Blood Prince in potions class. Unhinged and slightly murderous. “If you cannot get along sharing the same space then you need to not share the same space. Someone needs to move out. I have cleaned this room too much to let you ruin it with blood stains.”  
“I’m not moving out.” Carmilla crossed her arms.   
“Me neither.”   
“I’ll move out.” Laura volunteered.   
“Laura where do you plan to go?” Carmilla asked.  
“I’ll move in with LaF.”   
“Oh no you are not.” Perry put her foot down. “Carmilla is the only one who actually has somewhere else to go.”  
“Betty can move in with Danny!”  
“They haven’t been together long enough to live together!” Perry interjected before either girl could defend themselves or their relationship.  
“And where is it that I have to go?” Carmilla asked.   
“Everyone knows the Dean has a manor on campus.”   
“You can’t expect her to move in there. Perry you know what her relationship was like with the Dean.” Laura’s hand is subconsciously rubbing small circles on her lower back knowing how any form of gentle contact makes Carmilla feel automatically better.   
“The Dean is dead. There is no reason why Carmilla can’t move in there just for the nights when Betty is at Danny’s.” Perry was trying to be the middle woman but it wasn’t easy. She understood where Betty was coming from, and she understood why living in her mother’s former house wasn’t ideal but it was better than this constant yelling and threats.  
“If it’s that easy why can’t Betty just move in with Danny?”  
“It’s too soon!” Perry added again. “Besides Betty’s life has been upheaved enough, she shouldn’t have to suffer more so you can avoid a house.”  
“What about Carm’s traumas? She spent 384 years being tortured by the woman who’s all over that house you want her to move in to.” Laura defended her girlfriend ignoring the fact that Carmilla seemed to actually deflate the fact that she has traumas and now it was actually said out loud to the these people.   
“What was it that Carm said? Why should someone else have to go out of their way if someone else have the problem?” Betty quoted remember when her panic attack interrupted the brunette’s reading.   
“I ever tell you about the time you begged me to let you give me a lap dance?” Carmilla shot back only to be nudged by Laura and shot a dirty look.   
“I swear I’ll enjoy lopping that head off your shoulders more than anything in the world.” Danny threatened. Danny and Carmilla found themselves being squirted with the spray bottle again.  
“Betty is there anything Carmilla can do to make it more comfortable for you to stay in the same room as her?”   
“Who says I’m willing to do it?” Carmilla argued.   
“Carm we’re trying to find compromises.” Laura spoke gently to the broody vampire.   
“Has anyone considered what the constant reminder of my past being shoved in my face every day does to me?”  
“Are you serious? How terrible to have one of the girls you fucking kidnapped inconvenience you!” Betty shot back.   
“I saved your ass!”   
“No you saved Laura from getting killed. If Laura didn’t go to save everyone you never would’ve done a thing!” Danny yelled. “I was there remember.”  
“Fine you want the room? Have it!” Carmilla stormed out past them, almost knocking Perry and Danny over in her wake. Laura stared at Danny sadly before going after her girlfriend wanting to keep the damage to a minimum.   
“This isn’t over!” Laura pointed at Betty before she left.   
“So there’s an extra room at the house?” Betty looked over at Danny.   
“You two can’t move in it’s too soon!” Perry stressed. “I need you two to last.”  
“It’s the same house but we’ll be on different floors.” Danny promised.  
“Nope if you share a bathroom it’s too soon.”  
“Fine, but I feel like Laura is going to stab me in my sleep.”  
“Depending on how upset Carmilla is now, that could actually be a concern.” Danny knew how protective Laura was of her girlfriend, of her friends actually is was one of the things she loved most about her. “You’re staying with me tonight.”   
“Fine.”  
“Now that it’s all settled time to return to Monica and Rachel and their terrible love lives.” Perry smiled before she left.   
“She is a total Monica.”  
“Well LaF is a lot like Chandler so it fits.”


End file.
